


telling me my own lie

by blueuniform



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anger, Drabble, M/M, argument, club, it's basically just an angry chat, that's literally it folks there is no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueuniform/pseuds/blueuniform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How does that affect you in any way, Zach? What, did you feel my gyrations? Did you feel me pressed up against your ass? Was it your pretty little manhood that I was tainting with my dangerous, intimidating dancing? Because that’s all it was, Zachary. Dancing.”</p><p>(such a short drabble, that summary is basically the fic, oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	telling me my own lie

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through my computer and i found this and i miss pinto so i thought i'd post it. sorry that it's so short! i might continue it soon.

“The fuck is wrong with you, Zach?!” Chris yells, grabbing Zach by the arm and whipping him round.

“The fuck is wrong with me?! I’m not the one who’s fucking gyrating and practically dry-humping in that club! Jesus Christ, have some fucking decency, could you?”

Chris stares at Zach, trying to figure out how the fuck that even related to Zach. Zach stares back, chest heaving with exertion and anger. 

“How does that affect you in any way, Zach? What, did you feel my gyrations? Did you feel me pressed up against your ass? Was it your pretty little manhood that I was tainting with my dangerous, intimidating dancing? Because that’s all it was, Zachary. Dancing.”

Zach’s eyes flash, arm coming up to grab onto the back of his own neck, tugging down with a growl of frustration. He turns away from Chris, towards the wall, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Chris is still staring daggers at Zach’s back, mentally demanding an explanation. Zach’s shoulders slump and he lifts his head up slightly. He doesn’t turn around.

“You’re right. What is it to me?” He sighs dramatically. “Fuck, I had too much to drink, man.” He still doesn’t look at Chris. “I’m sorry.” And without even glancing at Chris to show his sincerity, Zach turns down the corridor, heading towards the purple exit of the club. The words “Tell the others I’ve gone home, alright?” are thrown over Zach’s shoulder as he steadily makes his way towards the door.

Chris blows out the breath he’s holding, forcibly calming himself. He unclenches his fists and relaxes the set of his back. Zach apologized, right? And although Zach can be a douche at times, this really isn’t one of those times that Chris needs to put on the record. All Zach did was yell at Chris for some inappropriate dancing. Chris guesses he can see Zach’s point. 

However, Zach’s flashing eyes and angry stance don’t leave his brain for the rest of the evening and only when Chris falls asleep, does he stop contemplating the reason why Zach got so worked up at the club. 


End file.
